Friendship or Not
by kickfan848
Summary: Dez finally tells Austin he likes him. Thing is Austin is trying to tell his crush. Boy&boy slash! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Don't own Austin & ally
1. Chapter 1

**Friend$hip or Not**

_**This is something I came up with. So cool, to put a dollar sign, where the s is suppose to go. Hope you like it, I read a lot of this kind of story. I read it mostly by DraknessBloodAngel.**_

**Dez P.O.V.**

I was talking to Ally, about my weird feeling. I was having this butterfly, around someone. The thing is I don't know who. I get them around…..

"When you feel butterfly around someone, you have a crush on them" Ally said interrupting my thoughts.

"So you're saying I'm in love, Phu-lease" I said trying to deny it.

"Okay" Ally said. "There's Trish gotta go" Ally said, before walking away with Trish. Austin came up to me, oh great here is….

"What's up Dez, where did Ally go" he said interrupting my thoughts again.

"What's Up Austin, Ally just left with Trish" I said.

"Oh, will, wanna hang." He said.

"Sure" I said.

We left, there's the butterfly again, wait a second nobody is around except for Austin, and do I like Austin. I mean he has a good voice, great hair, and he is smooth with the lady. Maybe I do like him, but he will never go for me, I know because he's a lady man, also straight.

**Austin P.O.V.**

I was hoping Ally was at Sonic Boom so we can work on our new song. But when I got there all I saw was Dez, I walk to him. I got that butterfly feeling, I get this every time I am around him. I kind of have a crush on Dez, but he won't go for me. P.S. I am bi.

"What's up Dez, where did Ally go" I said.

"What's Up Austin, Ally just left with Trish" he said.

"Oh, will, wanna hang." I ask, hoping he would say yes, dang I sound like a g…..

"Sure" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

We went outside; we decide to go to the movie. We decide to watch Insidious: Chapter 2. It was kind of scary, thank god Dez was here. Though, he basically wanted to scream in the whole movie. After the movie, we went back to Sonic Boom, to see Ally and Trish talk about their new boyfriend.

"Yeah he's taking me to dinner tonight" Trish said.

"Really, because, this Friday were going to the fair" Ally said.

"Really! Me too! We should like double date" Trish said.

"Great idea!" Ally said.

"Hey Ally, can we work on our song" I asked.

"Yeah sure Austin" she said.

We walk in the practice room.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Ally can I ask you something" I ask,

"Sure Austin anything" she said.

"Okay, what happens if you fall for someone, you weren't suppose to fall for"

"Well," she started, "You should tell them how you feel." She said.

"Your right I should tell them how I feel" I said' "Thanks Al."

I said before Ally left, Dez came in and close the door.

"Hey Dez," I said.

"Can we talk?" he asked,

"Yeah sure" I said,

"Well," he said "ithinkiamfallingforyou" He said really fast, I look at him with a question look.

He took a deep really deep, very deep breath, "I think I'm falling for you," he said before mumble "more than friends."

My mouth drop he likes me back, he got up and was about to leave, before he did he said

"I just wanted to tell you"

"Dez wait," I said….

**HAHAHAHA Cliffhanger, you're probably thinking what he is going to say or do.** **This probably long, but not the longest I wrote, I went up to 4 or 5 pages. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's 2****nd**** chapter. Love ur reviews, thanks every much, u guys love it more than my jealous sis8. LOL**

**Previously**

"**Dez wait," I said**

"Look Austin I get it you're into girls. I know, I just want to tell you buddy…"

Before he can finish his sentence I kiss Dez soft lips. I pulled away, "Dez I like you too, no love you" he smiled before pulling me in a more passionate kiss, his tongue lick my bottom lip; I parted my lips to let him in. His tongue went everywhere in my mouth, I moan silently as his hands trailed up my shirt and into my sensitive parts. We pulled away, thank you air note sarcasm. We were breathing hard, good thing we pulled away because Ally came in.

"What happen to you two" Ally asks,

"Will Dez challenge me to go up and down stairs I couldn't say no" I lied, I felt bad.

"Okay, next time I'm not asking" she said before grabbing her stuff, and put them in her bag.

We decide to go to Dez house once we got to his bedroom; I was flat on his bed less than 5 seconds. He was on top of me too. I was breathing very hard. He leaned in and kisses me passionate, but this one ha lust & want. We pulled away; Dez took of my shirt, unzipped my pants and took that off. I had enough time to pull off Dez shirt. Dez unzipped his own pants & took them off, we started to kiss. Dez kiss me in my neck & chest. It went on & on until….

**Another Cliff hanger TO BAD. HAHAHAHA! Will it was eight pages the longest I wrote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I finally get the review I wanted, it said "WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE CLIFF HANGERS?!" LOL. This Chapter will not have cliff hanger, I promise. Repeat NO CLIFF HANGER!**

We decide to go to Dez house once we got to his bedroom; I was flat on his bed less than 5 seconds. He was on top of me too. I was breathing very hard. He leaned in and kisses me passionate, but this one ha lust & want. We pulled away; Dez took of my shirt, unzipped my pants and took that off. I had enough time to pull off Dez shirt. Dez unzipped his own pants & took them off, we started to kiss. Dez kiss me in my neck & chest. It went on & on until us both fell asleep.

**Next Day**

We woke up to my cell phone, it was Ally.

**Austin is going to be in italic & Ally is going to be underlined!**

_Hey Ally! I said,_

Austin I been calling & did you just wake up.

_Yeah, sorry I was sleeping at Dez's house _

Oh, come to Sonic Boom, when you can! Ally said, before hanging up. Dez was kissing me in my neck.

"Dez I got to go" I said, while getting up, but Dez pulled me right back down.

"Ally, did say when you can, right" I nodded, he smirked. % second later I am pinned down under Dez, he was giving me soft & rough kiss, but I didn't care.

**30 minutes later**

I finally made it to Sonic Boom. Ally was there,

"Austin, Jimmy wants to speak with you" I saw Jimmy come in.

"Austin, I want you to perform in the show tonight!" he said excited.

"Of course! Jimmy, which show is supposed to be amazing."

**Between now & tonight show**

Ally & I were working on the new song, which I was going to play for tonight gig.

"Ally, if I was gay would you look me the same?" I asked her.

"Yeah I wouldn't care, wait are you gay?" she asked. I had to look down at my shoe.

"Austin, it doesn't matter at all if you like girls or boys" she said, I smiled

"Thanks, Al, but don't tell anyone, please." I said, she nodded before we got to work. After we finished the song, I met up with Trish, which she talked about the plan. After that Team Austin went out for food. Then I went home and change for tonight big show. I was last so I just watch the show. I went back stage. Fog was everywhere, stage light hit me. The crowd was amazed, they started to scream when the saw it was me, I was going to sing an old kind of song. Electric guitar started, drums beats in my ear, electric keyboard played. I started to sing

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-oll (Yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-se contro-ol (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

Cause I got what I got don't you know

I got that rock and roll oh

When I'm walking down the street

It's like a show

I got that rock and roll x2

I see you starting at me everywhere I go

I got that rock and roll x2

It's a whole new level of attention

Hey girl did I mention

I got that ro-o-ock and ro-oll (Yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-se contro-ol (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

Cause I got what I got don't you know

I got that rock and roll oh

I got that rock and roll (yeah yeah)

I'll make you lo-o-se contro-ol (yeah yeah)

C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow (yeah yeah)

Cause I got what I got don't you know

I got that rock and roll

The crowd was pumped, "Here's the new song my partner Ally and I've been working on" I said before the band start playing

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

I sang this song, while I dance with girls.

"Wow, that performance put this shoe in the top" Jimmy said.

I nodded and smiled, team Austin decided to buy ice cream, we all ate then went home. Dez called me, I made sure the curtains were pulled and the window was shut. Then we talked, after that I took a shower than went to bed.

**Next Morning**

I woke up, and got ready for school, I put on a black skinny jean and a red shirt and went downstairs, which my mom made me pancakes. I ate my pancakes before leaving for school. Once I got to school Ally told me the greatest thing ever

"Austin everyone is talking about the big performance last night." I was shocked, the day went by like this "Austin that performance was the best or that was great" even the teacher liked it. I was so excited that I took school serious that day.

**After school**

The guys and we went to Sonic Boom; we were all talking about last night performance. We talk and talk, till we went in the practice room. We were having fun, playing around.

"Guys, we should go to the arcade" Ally said we were shocked, but agreed. We all got it when we saw Ally boyfriend there, she ran up to him. They kiss and they start to talk. Ally became popular when she started dating the captain of the football, basketball, wrestling, and baseball. I mean she got more friends, she also got music afford.

**3 Hour later**

I went home to do homework, and study for a test. After about 5 hour of studding I went to sleep.

**At school**

I saw Ally and Brett making out at her locker, after they were done, they said goodbye.

"Austin looks what Brett gave me" she said pointing to the necklace.

"That's beautiful" I said I didn't care I like Dez and only Dez. School went by easy, because people were stilling talking about the big performance.

**1 Month later**

I was shock they were still talking about it, even show up in magazine. Dez and I were hanging out, more playing video games and making out.

I was getting A in school, because I am still super happy. Ally was going in a big tour during the summer. Yeah, I forgot to tell you summer is almost here, in two more beautiful week.

I was going to miss her, but I can't stop my career, so I'm going to write my own song. I heard Brett say we are going to video chat and talk every day, she smiled it was probably a big fat LIE! Dez and I decided to go to Sonic Boom to spend time with Ally.

**At the goodbye Party**

Today was Ally last day in Miami for the summer. Brett is trying so hard not to cry. We all say our goodbye to Trish and Ally. Trish was also Ally manger. They get in the tour bus then they were gone. Brett started to cry. We leave him and go to Dez house, and we went to his basement, and played video game.

**Next Week**

I made it on the top chart, so did Ally. I see Brett on his phone talking to someone

"I miss you my little Ally bear" I hear him said I also see his best friend Chris say "I miss you Trishyboo." So he actually meant it, huh how about that? After a busy day I fell asleep.

**Long, hopefully, b.t.w. the song is I got that Rock n Roll by Ross lynch and Loud by R5. Love them; I made these nine pages, so I hope this is long enough for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ally P.O.V.**

I am talking to my boyfriend, when I see Austin. He leaves and I walk up to Austin. We talk about the new song I was working on. I called it Watcha say. We went upstairs; I sing it to him

Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Jason Derulo)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else

So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go?  
And ooh, what I'd do for one chance  
I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

Girl, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
(I just didn't know what to do)  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say?

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
(Well of course I did, baby)  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
(Well, of course it is)

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
(Whatcha say?)  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

"Ally that was amazing" he said. We started to hang out, we talk. We went to his house that is when we played video game. Well he made me, but it was fun. "Haha….I beat you again!" I said happy. "No fair!" he whined. Dez came in, we hang out. I texted Trish, she came and we had so much fun. We hadn't hanged out like this for ages. I am glad we all got too hung out like this. Trish told us Austin was going to do his first tour and his first world tour, we were super excited.

**A/N: The song is called Watcha Say and it is by Jason Derulo!**


End file.
